oltlfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:24.160.94.253
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Cramer family page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, BertH (help forum | blog) 13:43, September 30, 2016 (UTC) kelly cramer dear kelly cramer i,am sorry about your mother melinda cramer death you are so beautiful kelly cramer you look so amazing and you are my every thing to me are so sweet like pink cotton candy and so are you kelly cramer and i,am so happy for you kevin buchanan with your baby zane buchanaan i love you with all my heart to you kelly cramer my name is jeana marie iorio kelly cramer here is my address is 32 50 tiki drive hoilday florida 34691 and the number for the gate is star 7278 and my phone number is 727 692 55 99 call me any time you want or text me any time you want kelly cramer i really miss you so much i love you and i will fine out what a bout eli clarke is bennett thompson case a bout melinda cramer daeth so come over to my home and we will talk a bout it a bout your mom melinda cramer and rodney and his wife death kelly cramer and i go to california with you to fine out a bout eli clarke aka bennett thompson aka craig pattison and i konw a bout his wife death and if i fine him he will be lock up for good i promies you kelly cramer i do my best to fine eli clarke i promies you kelly cramer so come to me so we will go to california with you kelly cramer you are so funny kelly cramer and your sweet smlie to me kelly cramer you are my life and i want to tell you that you met world to me kelly cramer i love your sweet smile kelly cramer you are the best friend i love in my heart to you kelly cramer i,am so happy for you kelly cramer you make me laugh a lot kelly cramer i love you so much kelly cramer you right kelly cramer i really do love you so much and you are the best in my life kelly cramer i love you with all my heart to you so much kelly cramer i really miss you so much kelly cramer you look so fine to night to me kelly cramer i will never loved any one else more then i love you now kelly cramer you al ways to be there for me kelly cramer you look just like your mom melnida cramer kelly cramer i really do love you so much kelly cramer to have to hold you in my arms to hold you right you be long to me kelly cramer i love you so much kelly cramer you are the best friend i love in my life with you so much kelly cramer to you al ways from your best friend al ways jeana marie iorio jeana marie iorio 14:51, September 30, 2016 (UTC)